The Inevitable Outcome
by GABGM
Summary: QUick oneshot I wrote about what would happen if Barry found out about the kiss. Pure snowbarry fluff.


Barry knew something was up. Ever since no man was put in the pipe line Caitlin had been acting unusually jumpy around him. He wasn't an idiot, he had a pretty strong suspicion that whatever was bothering Caitlin had something to do with Hannibal Bates and he was going to get to the bottom of it. If that imposter had hurt Caitlin in any way he would make sure it was the last thing the shape shifter ever did. The only problem was he had no way of knowing what it was and, as Caitlin had somehow miraculously managed to avoid him for the past week, he was pretty sure there was no way he would know what happened. It was for this reason that Barry was so surprised when Cisco handed him the key to his dilemma. After having returned to Star Labs only to find much of its research gone and Harrison Wells, or his imposter, with it, Cisco retrieved all the footage from the security-camera's and divided it between Joe, Barry, Caitlin, Eddie and himself to go through. A few of the others had found some interesting things about the imposter but Barry, who was assigned the footage from the main lab was yet to find anything out of the usual. That was, until he saw Caitlin and "himself" enter the lab. As soon as his eyes landed on everyman's face he knew something wrong was about the happen. With his intentions so clearly painted on the meta-human's face Barry was in no way shocked when his copycat kissed Caitlin. He was, however, shocked with the disappointment he felt after seeing the young doctor pulling away and elation he felt after seeing her kiss him back the second time.

Confused by how he was feeling Barry knew only one thing for sure: he had to talk to Caitlin. Speeding away from his office desk he found himself standing at her front door a lot more nervous and having lost the confidence he had only a minute before. When she opened the door Barry lost all coherent though, replaced by a string of ideas on how incredible she looked in her overlarge white button down and messy ponytail.

"Barry what are you doing here?" she asked obviously as nervous as he was.

"I um… I umm." He shook his head trying to avoid looking at her long legs. "I thought we should talk. You've been acting weird and I just wanted to clear the air"

"Barry it's nothing. I've just been a bit distant because of everything that happened with Wells."

"Caitlin you're only distant with me."

"Barry everything's okay I swear."

"Caitlin I know what happened with everyman, he kissed you!" Barry didn't know if she was surprised, angry or embarrassed probably all three that was definitely what he was feeling.

"Barry don't worry" she sighed "it wasn't you"

"So we're cool?"

"Of course" she smiled "In fact I was about to open a bottle of wine if you want some?"

"You know that stuff doesn't affect me."

"I might also have finally developed a high concentrate vodka"

"Now that sounds like a plan!" he walked through the door and sat on the couch as Caitlin went to the kitchen to pour some glasses. He looked at the clear liquid hesitantly before taking a sip. As soon as the drink hit his tongue he felt the effect and a huge smile spread across his face, elated that he could once again get drunk.

"Anything?"

"That'll do it"

"This one should last for at least a few hours"

"Thanks Caitlin you really are the best."

"I know." An hour and quite a few drinks later, things between the two seemed to return to normal although neither had entirely forgotten about what had happened and couldn't avoid the slightly flirtatious tone to their conversations.

"Okay, so if you were a meta what would you want your powers to be?"

"I don't know. I mean shapeshifting is pretty cool or maybe I'd be like peek a boo and then I could get places before you"

"You wish"

"What about you? If you had to change what would you be?"

"It would be pretty cool to fly but I've got to agree. Shapeshifting is awesome!"

"I can only imagine all the trouble you would get into."

"Walking about kissing you does seem kind of fun" he teased.

"Barry! We said it was forgotten"

"Okay at least tell me if it was good"

""Barry…"

"What I have a right to know! Who knows who else he kissed and I have a reputation"

"I can't remember I've repressed the memory"

"Really? Because you seemed pretty into it!"

"Yeah well it's not every day a good looking guy comes up and kisses me"

""So what you're saying is I'm good looking."

"Shut up! What I mean is that you're a great guy Barry and I'm not exactly what guys look for in a girl"

"What? Beautiful, smart and funny?"

"So you're saying I'm beautiful!"

"The great Dr. Caitlin Snow can't see something that obvious?"

"Thank you Barry"

"You know I'm kind of jealous of Every Man."

"I don't know why?" with that they both leaned in, almost excruciatingly slow, and engaged in a kiss. What started out as slow and tender quickly escalated to urgent and passionate, with fingertips trending everywhere and breaths becoming quicker. After what seemed simultaneously like forever and in no time they pulled apart.

"Better or worse"

"I don't know I think I need another sample to be sure" she smirked. The next morning they woke up, entangled in her bed with clothes askew all over the room. Barry was the first to wake, taking his time taking in the view of a beautiful Caitlin in his arms before she woke up and started freaking out. To his surprised she didn't seem regretful at all when she woke instead a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Good morning" she shyly pulled the comforter over her face.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that" he smirked.

"Shut up!" she giggled but her expression suddenly fell "we should probably talk about it shouldn't we?"

"Probably yeah, but how about we do it at dinner tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

"Well yeah… I mean… I really like you Caitlin" he scratched behind the back of his head.

"I like you too" she smiled.

**Quick oneshot I wrote, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
